I Can't Fight This Feeling Any More
by Alexandra E. Malfoy
Summary: Draco And Harry are into each other. They just have to stop fighting this feeling for each other. One-Shot. My first fanfiction. Please go easy on me!


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to J.K.R. Unfortunately.**

**A/N: This is my first ever fan-fiction, so please be gentle with me. I'm not that great at writing, but I figured I might as well try some of this out. Do leave some of those much wanted reviews, cause I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks!**

**I CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING ****ANY-MORE**

**It was past curfew. A few of the portraits snored away to glory as Harry walked along the corridor fast, his robes swishing at the stone floor. He was late and he knew it. He was studying for his pending assignment, which Snape had assigned him. **

_**Fuck that oily bastard.**_

**Harry had fallen asleep, while studying for the symptoms of some potion, that Snape was currently teaching.**

_**I should have asked Hermione for help. She helped Ron, right? Ha, of course she did. She is in love with him, **_**and**_** both are in denial. It's just pathetic.**_

**Harry smirked as he climbed up the stairs. Both of them were totally flirting with each other, "accidently" touching each other and what not. They were at it from third year, but they would just never acknowledge it. God.**

**Madam Pince had woken him and had tutted away like a mother hen, rounding up her chicks, and nodded at him. He was just a few corridors away from Gryffindor Tower, when a hand snatched up to him and roughly pushed him towards the cold wall. **

"**Wha-"Harry began but a hand came over his mouth and placed itself there, firmly.**

"**Lumos." **

_**Oh, God!**_

**Malfoy. What was he doing at this hour, a few corridors away from Gryffindor Tower? Harry tried struggling against Malfoy and tried to push him off, with his hands and torso. His legs were pinned down against Malfoy and the wall. **

_**My, my, he smells like spicy apples. Wait, what?**_

**Harry heaved at Malfoy, and tried to get his hand off his mouth. He could not think, his brain was doing some distant droning noise, and his legs were turning to jelly. **

_**I can't deal with him, now!**_

"**Silencio." Malfoy calmly said, letting the word roll off his tongue. **

**There was something seriously wrong with Malfoy. He looked as if he had won some jackpot or something, the way he was staring at Harry. His pupils were dilated and his smirk looked savage and rough. **

"**I've been waiting for a long time, here, Potter. I don't like waiting." Malfoy drawled out all dripping with sex appeal. Harry's heart did a sudden lurch and he tried hard to steady his heart beat. He tried ****calming**** himself down. **

**Why? Why did Malfoy, the guy who was nothing but trouble, do this to him? Harry had acknowledged the fact a little while ago that he was into guys. When he told Hermione and Ron, Hermione understood and supported him, while Ron had zoned out for a week. He became his normal self again, and talked to Harry and told him that he liked him just the way he was (a lot of persuading was done by Hermione, because Ron had weaseled out, and he had felt extremely awkward). **

_**Stop it, Harry. Calm down. Just. Stop. **_

**Harry raised up his hands at Malfoy to indicate that he had given up the fight. Malfoy removed the Silencing Charm, and relaxed a little.**

"**We could talk. If you want. I kind of had a few other things in my mind." Malfoy grinned evilly. He looked so hot! His tie was loose, his bangs were over his forehead framing his head beautifully. His eyes were dark gray, like a storm was raging through him.**

_**Why are his eyes so dilated?**_

**Harry let that fleeting thought wind down his head and blurted out, "What things?" **

**Stop **_**it! You aren't a sissy girl. You're the Boy Who Freakin' Lived. So man up**_**.**

"**I'll show you soon enough. But now, we need to talk. Like, seriously."**

"**You expect me to talk like this? Couldn't you wait till the morning? This is seriously creepy."**

**Malfoy's brows knit on his forehead and then his features relaxed again. "This **_**is**_** creepy. Yes. But I kind of like this better. Just the two of us. No Weasel, no Mudblood, and definitely not my minions. Don't you?"**

**Harry gulped and tried to find his voice. His throat was dry. **

_**Stupid hormonal crush.**_

**Yes, the great Harry Potter was into bad boy, Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Ever since. He could not let him out of his system. It was as if, he was not letting go. Only one person knew about this, other than Harry. One person only. Hermione. He had needed to tell someone, or he thought that he was gonna explode. He thought of the only person who would really get it. He wasn't proved wrong.**

**Hermione like any insanely great friend had accepted the fact graciously.**

"_**I think he's into you." **_

_**Now not the time to talk Hermione! **_

**Hermione had once caught Malfoy staring at Harry and had mentioned this fact to Harry. Harry had rolled his eyes at her. It was probably nothing.**

_**Hah. Doesn't seem like nothing now. **_

"**What do you want, Malfoy? **

"**Isn't it a little obvious? You."**

**Harry took in a blast. **

_**Isn't it a little obvious? You.**_

_**You.**_

_You._

"**Malfoy, don't play around with me. What do you want with me?"**

**Draco closed his eyes and shook his head, frustrated. Why didn't Potter get it now, when he had known all along? Draco sighed heavily and shook Harry. Hard.**

"**What is it with you? Huh, Potter? **_**You**_** like playing with **_**me**_**, don't you? Stop driving me mad. Stop it! I can't take this any more. I can't."**

**Draco threw his head back and growled. Harry's pants got tighter, which made him go wheezy with lust and desire. Harry gasped and tried to maintain composure.**

"**All my life, I've been told to stay away from you. Never be your friend. Your **_**anything**_**. And now, you, out of all people, take my attention, and I can't help it!" Draco hissed.**

**Harry got a little scared; not that he was afraid that Malfoy may hit him. That was predictable. He was scared because he didn't know what Malfoy might do. **

"**You are driving me insane. I was scared that **_**I**_** would scare**_** you**_**. I don't want to scare you. I want you. I have ever since. But I couldn't. I just…Couldn't! And then I never knew what you would do if you got to know about this. I need you. You're everything that I ever wanted. Help me because I can't fight this feeling anymore." Draco pleaded. **

**Harry felt sorry for the boy in front of him. Harry had it the easier way. His friends would accept him, eventually, **_**all**_** of them. Malfoy on the other hand would be shunned. Not because he chose Harry, but because he chose a man. Which was just bloody outrageous. Harry held up his hand, and caressed Draco's cheek. He smiled slightly at the boy in front of him, and eased against Draco's body, making Draco look up in surprise. **

"**So, don't."**

**Draco sucked in his breath and growled in frustration. Before Harry could say any more, he felt Draco's lips crushing his, and the feeling was just **_**abso-fucking-lutely**_** phenomenal. Harry melted into Draco's firm arms, letting Draco plunder his mouth. **

**Draco was bursting with desire. He fiercely kissed Harry, asking for permission for his tongue to explore Harry's mouth, which he readily let him. Draco thought that his head would explode. He needed him. He needed Harry like hell. He was never letting him out of his sight. Draco pushed against Harry, and firmly put one of his hands around his waist and another on his neck. Harry had his hands on Draco's hair while the other hand tried desperately to open his shirt. Draco left Harry's mouth and pressed hot, wet kisses against, his jaw, neck and travelled down Harry's neck. Harry left out a soft moan, and Draco, felt himself jerk up.**

_**This is the hottest thing I have ever had the fortune to do!**_

**Harry gasped at Draco's ****arousal. He pulled back panting his eyes dark and tried to calm down the bubbling feeling in his stomach. **

_**So, that's why his eyes were all dilated and half-lidded. Lust. **__** God, you stupid **__**wanker**__**, you're such a sissy! **_

"**Draco we need to go slow. I'm not doing it now. Definitely not here. Okay?" Harry said softly but firmly. He's not getting shagged, in some bloody corridor! That maybe all Pansy Parkinson style, broom closets and all, but definitely not his.**

**Draco being the gentleman that he was, muttered a swearword and growled in disapproval, but complied with his lover's wishes. Harry smiled wider and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and made his getaway. **

**Draco asked if he could walk him down, Harry accepted, and they walked together in comforting silence. When Harry did reach his dorm, he smiled back at Draco, winked and said, "You know, you aren't getting rid of me that easy."**

**Draco flushed slightly and ruffled his hair and smiled. **

_**Oh, Hermione, you'll never believe what just happened. For starters, I love Snape, that greasy old slime.**_


End file.
